


One Room Left

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Other, Queerplatonic Getting Together, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: What will happen when The Doctor has to share a bed with his two squishes?
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	One Room Left

The one annoying thing about infiltrating a hotel that was suspected to be run by hostile aliens was that they actually had to stay in the hotel, which was why The Doctor, Jack, and Rose were standing in line to see a receptionist that was taking forever to do her job.

When they finally reached the front, she smiled up at them. “What can I do ya for, doll?”

Jack personally thought that her exaggerated accent and slang was enough of a reason to believe the hotel was a scam.

“We’d like two rooms, connected.” The Doctor said, giving her a polite smile.

“Sorry, there’s only one room left. It ain’t connected though, and you’ll still pay the same, in consolation. It’s actually an upgrade, doll, if you take it.” The Doctor tensed but he faked a smile.

“We’ll take it.”

“Awesome. Credit card number?”

The rest of the transaction went smoothly, if not slowly, and finally they were in the elevator.

“Doctor?” Jack spoke up, studying his key. “I think this key is to the honeymoon suite.”

Rose wasn’t able to hold back a snort. “Well, I feel bad for the lucky couple.” she joked.

“I’m looking forward to sharing a bed with you.” Jack winked and grinned at the two, and Rose rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure you are, you pervert.” she hit him gently on the arm.

“Fuck you.” he elbowed her back.

When the elevator reached the floor, they stepped out and walked down the long hallway before pushing open the door. It was a nice room, and they were thankful to have them, but like they had expected, there was only one bed.

“I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for bed.” Rose said. “Which one of you wants to have the bathroom after me.” Jack raised his hand and she pointed at him. “Cool.”

When they were all ready for bed, Rose and Jack flopped back onto the bed. “Come on, Doctor.” Jack said, patting the space between them. “There’s room for you too.”

“I can sleep on the couch.” The Doctor assured them, but Jack rolled his eyes.

“Not if you want a good day of alien catching without any cramps. Come on.”

“Yeah, come on, Doctor.” Rose said, pouting slightly at him.

“I’ll be fine.”

“No you won’t.” Rose frowned. “You don’t really want to sleep on the couch, do you?”

“I don't mind.”

Rose glanced over at Jack and rolled her eyes. They both got up and grabbed The Doctor’s arms, pulling him down onto the bed with them. When he was lying down, they both cuddled onto him, ensuring he would stay down.

“Why don’t you want to share a bed with us?” Jack asked, turning in towards The Doctor, close enough that his breath brushed his face. “It’s not like I’m actually going to be a pervert during the night.”

“I-” The Doctor started, but he closed his mouth as soon as the phantom word escaped. Against her arm, which was wrapped firmly around his chest, Rose felt two hearts beating quickly.

She looked up at Jack and gestured with her eyes. He pressed a hand onto The Doctor’s chest.

“Your hearts are beating really fast.” he said, glancing down in surprise. “Why?”

The Doctor looked conflicted. “I- well.”

“Say it.” Rose comforted, pressing a hand to his arm.

“I’m in love with you.” The Doctor blurted. “Well, not romantic love, I’m aromantic. But queerplatonic love.”

“Both of us?” Rose asked, squeezing his shoulder to show him she wasn’t upset.

He nodded.

“Hey, idiot, guess what?” Jack said, leaning in closer to The Doctor to speak into his ear. “We’re in queerplatonic love with you too.”

“We were  _ just _ talking about how to tell you.” Rose said, wiggling closer to him. “So, Doctor, do you want to be our queerplatonic partner?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor grinned and nodded. “I do.”

Jack pushed himself up. “Can I kiss you?” he asked. “Like both of you? You know, not like that, but can I?”

“Yeah.” Rose smiled at him, also sitting up, and he cupped her face with his hand and pulled her in, kissing her softly and sweetly.

“And you?” He asked The Doctor when he pulled away. The Doctor nodded, sitting up. Jack leaned over, wrapping his arms around The Doctor and kissing him softly.

“And me.” Rose joked when they pulled apart, moving to kiss The Doctor, pausing before their lips connected to make sure he was okay with the development. He connected their lips once she paused, and they kissed sweetly.

They all smiled, laying back down and curling into each other, arms and legs and bodies entangling as they fell asleep.


End file.
